Love Thy Trophy
Love Thy Trophy The neighborhood wins a float contest, but trouble arises from whom has possession of the trophy. Season: 2 Episode: 5 Total Episode Count: 12 Prod. no.: 1ACX13 Featuring: SpongeBob, Tom, Fred, John Fishly Also Appearing: Sandy, Pearl, Patrick, Plankton, Squidward, Sally, Nancy Fishly, Nat Fishly, Tyler, Bob, Barbara, Leiana Takanawa, Flappy, Sany Belford, Jack & Sarah, Charlton Heston, Ms. Kenner, Richard, Mrs. Stevens, Rod Serling, O.J. Simpson, Tony Danza, Judith Light, Pablo, Li Plot: For Bikini Bottom's yearly harvest festival parade with floats the theme is decided by SpongeBob, who chooses "The Episode of Who's the Boss? in Which Tony Sees Angela Naked". The float built by Conch St. wins, but the men can't agree at whose house the golden clam trophy should reside. They eventually decide on having it be place over the road, help up by the statues from the float. The next day, the trophy is found to be missing, and everyone immediately suspects each other of stealing it, causing everyone to take precautionary measures including rigging their homes with traps and acquiring weapons. Meanwhile, Pearl gets a job at Flappy Jack's House of Pancakes so she can buy herself a Prada bag after being insulted by the girls at school for her inferior purse. She lets restaurateur Flappy believe that Plankton is her crack-addicted baby and she is a single mother, so that people will give her bigger tips, which leads to one of the customers asking for her address feeling sorry for Plankton. When asked about the gang by a woman from Child Protective Services, John, Tom, and Fred unaware of who she is tell her that the gang are nasty people and can't be trusted. This eventually leads her to place Plankton in a foster home. Upon finding this out, SpongeBob and Sandy, are angry at their friends for what they said to Child Protective Services after the two failed to straighten the matter out with them at their office. Once Squidward points out that all of them are at fault for the entire conflict over the trophy, the gang along with Fred, Tom, Sally, John, and Nancy put their argument aside to bail Plankton out. When an espionage mission fails, they instead trade Pearl's newly-acquired Prada bag for Plankton, but they still don't know what happened to the trophy. That night, it is revealed to the viewers that Squidward buried it in the yard due to Squidward's urge to bury shiny things. Message from Me Maureen4595 This is one of my favorite episodes and ranked it #3. Cutaways #Fred never gives up #Plankton teaches piano #Free cable #SpongeBob deals with the authorities Trivia *This is the second appearance of the Fishlys since A Hero Sits Next Door. Reception In his 2008 review, Ahsan Haque of IGN rated the episode a 9.3/10, saying that "the story in this episode flowed remarkably well" and the cutaways were "kept to a minimum", thus the story giving most of the humor. He also noted that "Love Thy Trophy" had "a few interesting character revelations". Rating TV-14: DLSV Gallery ATT.png|French title card Annt.png|Japanese title card AaTT.png|Spanish title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 2 Category:Episodes